Mechanical light switches are as ubiquitous today as electric lighting. More recently, contactless or gesture sensing light switches are disclosed in the literature, including for instance U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,856 to Peng et al, and US 2013/0300316 to Engle-Hall et al. While such recent contactless or gesture sensing light switches offer, in theory, a fundamental advance from their widely available mechanical predecessors, they have not become widely available, owing in part to their still relatively limited applications and relatively high cost, when compared with such conventional mechanical predecessors.
It would thus be desirable to offer the public with at least a useful alternative.